A known image forming apparatus may include a sheet guiding member in proximity to an ejection roller to ensure that each recording medium, e.g., a sheet of paper, on which an image has been formed, is stacked on an output tray.
An upper end of the sheet guiding member is attached to a main body of the image forming apparatus so that the sheet guiding member is movable. The sheet guiding member is configured to press an ejected recording sheet having an image thereon using the weight of the sheet guiding member. If a recording sheet having great bending stiffness gets curled, the sheet may raise the sheet guiding member, which may be unable to function normally.
This problem can be solved by increasing the weight of the sheet guiding member. However, if a recording sheet having small bending stiffness hits the sheet guiding member when it is ejected, the recording sheet may buckle and become jammed.